3154 Atlantic hurricane season (Nekaro)
The 3154 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active season on record, with 108 depressions, 103 named storms, 57 hurricanes and 31 major hurricanes. One hurricane, Sierra, became an antihurricane late in its life cycle. All of these set record highs. The season began in January, and featured at least one major hurricane in each month, including a record 16 category 5 hurricanes. Category 5 hurricanes were recorded in all months except February. Season Activity By Month This is a chart featuring the number of tropical depressions, tropical storms, hurricanes, major hurricanes, and category 5 hurricanes that FORMED during that month. The season started out extremely active, but began to wind down in October due to an approaching El Nino that would suppress the following season to only 10 named storms, far below the 3000-3100 average of 26 named storms, 14 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Art On December 30 of the previous year, a broad area of low pressure formed in the central Atlantic. Due to warm seas and generally low wind shear, the disturbance generated into Tropical Storm Art early on New Year's Day. Art then underwent rapid intensification, becoming a Category 3 hurricane on January 2. Art then weakened back to a Category 1 on January 4, and became extratropical on January 6. Art peaked as a Category 3 and did not affect land other than brushing by Bermuda as a tropical storm. Art did not cause any deaths or damage. Tropical Storm Bianca On January 6, a tropical disturbance in the Gulf of Mexico quickly organized into Tropical Depression Two. The storm then rapidly intensified into a strong tropical storm with winds of 70 mph, and the storm developed an eye feature just before making landfall in Texas on January 7. Bianca dissipated on January 8. Hurricane Christopher A tropical wave exited the African Coast on January 10. On January 12, the wave had intensified into Tropical Depression Three. Three was upgraded into Tropical Storm Christopher on January 14. Positioned in an area with no wind shear, Christopher slowly intensified into a Category 5 hurricane on January 17 with 160 mph winds and a pressure of 915 millibars. Christopher then quickly weakened as it turned northwestward due to higher wind shear. Christopher dissipated on January 21. Hurricane Darlene On January 18, a low pressure area in the southeastern Gulf of Mexico quickly gained convection and was designated Tropical Storm Darlene. Darlene then became a minimal Category 1 hurricane before making landfall in Louisiana on January 22. Darlene caused four deaths in Louisiana, but its name was not retired. Tropical Storm Evan On January 25, a tropical disturbance in the northeastern Atlantic quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Evan. Evan peaked at 60 mph winds before becoming extra-tropical on January 26. Tropical Storm Fay On January 28, a tropical disturbance exited the coast of Georgia, and was upgraded to Tropical Depression Six later that day. Six intensified into Tropical Storm Fay and dumped heavy rains off the east coast. Fay then turned northwestward and made landfall in New Jersey as a post-tropical depression, causing three deaths. Tropical Depression Seven On January 31, Tropical Depression Seven developed near the Lesser Antilles. It quickly dissipated into a remnant trough on February 1. Hurricane George On February 2, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The storm gained convection, and was upgraded to Tropical Depression Eight on February 5. Eight slowly intensified into a Category 4 major hurricane. Tropical Storm Kurt Tropical Storm Idris Tropical Storm Jessica Hurricane Kurt Tropical Storm Lacy Tropical Storm Micah Tropical Storm Nikki Hurricane Olaf Tropical Storm Peggy Tropical Storm Remi Hurricane Sierra Tropical Storm Teddy Hurricane Valentina Hurricane Wilfred Tropical Storm Xenia Hurricane Yasmani Tropical Storm Zachary Alpha Beta Gamma Delta Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons